Episode 028: The Literature Club - Annabel Lee
Cast * Literature Club Member (LM) * Literature Club President (LP) Summary Walking in the Literature Club Member is greeted again by the Literature Club President. She was a little worried if they would show up today given no one else has been attending lately. She reminisces how they used to share their favorite stories, write poems, and played fun word games. However she also enjoys spending time alone with the LM too. She asks if they enjoy the club better this way since she noticed the LM was always so shy during the club meetings. When the LM agrees she also reveals her insecurities about running the literature club. But when its only the two of them doesn't feel as nervous. The LP suddenly remembers the time and begins to read another poem by Edgar Allan Poe. She apologizes for being so jittery but explains it's only because of the "stuff going on at home." After reading Annabel Lee, she asks if the LM enjoyed the poem. It's due of her deep appreciation for poetry she started the literature club. The same appreciation she sees in the LM's expression. She finds the discovery wonderful. Some one that could understand the way she feels about life. She thinks it would be nice if they could hang out sometime but that option is no longer possible. The LP tells the LM she needs to get home before 4:30 or her father will get mad at her. Disheartened, the LP struggles to say goodbye. Character Notes Literature Club Member (LM) Appreciates poetry, shy and reserved, expressive only to the LP, continues to attend the club despite the Literature Club President (LP) Appreciates poetry, struggles to appear as a good club president, having problems with her overbearing father Trivia Script Hey! I'm so glad that you showed up! It was getting kinda late, so I was worried that maybe you decided not to come today. Oh, no, you don't need to apologise! It's fine. I wouldn't have, like, gotten mad or anything if you decided not to come today. It would've been totally understandable, really. I guess none of the other club members will show up, either. *sigh* We all used to have so much fun together. Sharing our favourite stories and writing poems and playing fun word games. I mean, it's still fun with just you but it would be even more fun if everyone else was here. Don't you agree? Oh well. It can't be helped. Um.. This is kind of an odd question but.. Do you.. Do you like it better this way? When it's just the two of us. I-I mean.. before you always seemed really shy and reserved during club meetings so I thought maybe you didn't like being around too many people, since you're more.. talkative when it's just us two. I-I mean.. are you more comfortable this way? Oh. That's.. Um.. You see, I feel like that too. Since I'm the club president and everything I should be comfortable with.. Y'know.. being engaged in activities with the whole club and everything, but.. I just feel so nervous sometimes. When I'm with you though... It's not like that. Though I am just a little nervous. But that's because of other reasons. Anyway. We shouldn't waste too much time chatting, so... Um. Let's start reading, okay? I want to conclude this club meeting before dark. Since you liked the story I read you last time so much, I thought maybe I'd read you another one of my favourite stories or poems to you. (evryn wtf is this grammar) Unless you have something of your own that you'd want me to read. Oh, you don't? Okay then! ...Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry about me. It's just that I've been more anxious lately because of stuff going on at home. But being here with you seems to make things a little better, actually. *coughs and turns page* *page turning* Okay! This is what I want to read. It's not as macabre as the one I read last time, but it's still very good. *clears throat* Annabel Lee. It was many and many a year ago in a kingdom by the sea. That a maiden there lived whom you may know by the name of Annabel Lee. And this maiden she lived with no other thought Than to love and to be loved by me. I was a child and she was a child in this kingdom by the sea. But we loved with a love that was more than love I, and my Annabel Lee. With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven coveted her and me. And this was the reason that, long ago in this kingdom by the sea. A wind blew out a cloud, chilling my beautiful Annabel Lee. So that her highborn kinsman came and bore her away from me. To shut her up in a sepulchre in this kingdom by the sea. The angels, not half so happy in heaven, went envying her and me. Yes, that was the reason, as all men know, in this kingdom by the sea. That the wind came out of the cloud by night, chilling and killing my Annabel Lee. But our love, it was stronger by far than the love of those who were older than we. Of many far wiser than we. And neither the angels in heaven above, nor the demons down under the sea, can ever dissever my soul from the soul, of the beautiful Annabel Lee. For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams of the beautiful Annabel Lee. And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes of the beautiful Annabel Lee. And so, all the night-tide, I lay down by the side of my darling - my darling - my life and my bride. In her sepulchre there down by the sea, in her tomb by the sounding sea. *sigh* What do you think? It's such a sad but beautiful poem. "We loved with a love that was more than love" *sigh* Y'know, when I started the literature club it wasn't because of a random whim. I really, really do appreciate amazing literature. I feel like not many people appreciate good writing the way you and I do. Most people are so caught up in the trivialities of their lives to really care about things that matter. I guess saying that makes me sound pretentious or nerdy, but whatever. It's how I feel, so why should I repress my feelings? You don't say much, but the few times I looked up whilst I was reading I saw such a wonderful expression on your face. And I understand that you're just like me. I wonder if you experience some of the same struggles that I do.. It would be nice if we could maybe hang out sometimes, but... I don't know if it would be possible for me lately. I have to go now.. My father gets mad when I'm not home before 4:30. I... I hope we can see each other again on Monday. Have a nice weekend. Bye. Category:Episodes __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__